1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for holding or clamping the head of a patient in a fixed position during a surgical operation which device includes a base support, a ring-like curved element secured on the support for encircling the head of a patient with the element adjustably supporting pads serving as a headrest and a pin for holding the head in a fixed position on the pads.
2. Prior Art
In the case of surgery for example a neurosurgical operation, it is necessary that the head of the patient be fixed or locked in a given position and that the operating field will be readily accessible to the physician. An example of a neutrosurgical headrest is disclosed in a brochure of the Mayfield Company entitled "Neurosurgical Headrest". In the brochure, a device is shown wherein the head is secured at three points in a clamp. A disadvantage with this device is that the adjustment possibilities of the clamp in relation to the head are limited. Moreover, it is not possible to simultaneously employ pads and pins in the device of the brochure.
Another type of holding device for the head of a patient such as during irradiation is disclosed in the brochure of the Studsvik AB Atomenergi, Sweden entitled "Applikator Fur Hypophysendestrucktion". The disadvantage of this device consists in that the ring is rigidly mounted to a patient supporting device which means that the ring of the fixation or holding arrangement is only adjustable in relation to the head of the patient by rotation of the ring on its axis.